clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Breehn
Breen is a minor/supporting character in Clarence Appearance He has ginger hair, sky blue eyes, a white shirt, a green bowtie, olive pants, and brown boots, and appears to be a little chubby. Personality He tends to worries about things when they get bad like messes or when someone get It hurt, as shown in Dinner Party where he's seen panicking after Clarence hurts himself from grabbing the insulation. He's also shown to be generally careful when doing things such as when he was performing a science experiment in Honk. This behavior is likely the result of his family's meticulous and persnickety lifestyle and his parents' strict sense of discipline towards him. This is demonstrated when he constantly tells Clarence and the others to be careful or else his parents will ground him or when his mom is seen giving him a cold glare when Clarence asks about going to the attic which wasn't allowed. However, for as nervous and submissive as Breen comes off as, he has been shown to have a rebellious side to his character. In the episode Zoo, Breen's peanut allergy forces the class to skip a lot of the exhibits in the zoo which frustrates him. So later when the class has lunch, to show his mettle, Breen voluntarily accepts a peanut butter sandwich from Percy (who didn't know that peanut butter is made from actual peanuts) and when Percy tells Ms. Baker he did this, he quickly eats and swallows it despite Ms. Baker telling him to spit out and Refused to spit it out. It should be noted though that when allegies kick in later and he ends up being taken away in an ambulance, he shows clear regret, saying that "It wasn't worth it.". Episode Appearances *Pilot (cameo) *Fun Dungeon Face Off (cameo) *Money Broom Wizard (cameo/seen in yellow shirt) *Lost in the Supermarket (cameo) *Clarence's Millions (First Speaking Role) *Clarence Gets a Girlfriend (cameo) *Dinner Party (major role) *Honk *Zoo *Puddle Eyes *Slumber Party *Average Jeff Gallery Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|2nd row, 9th kid ClarencePilot3.PNG ClarencePilot1.PNG Clarence's Millions 185.png Clarence's Millions 172.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 048.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Clarence's Millions 004.png Lost in the Super Market 004.png Clarence's Millions 008.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 014.png Clarence's Millions 044.png Clarence's Millions 052.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 173.png SumoThinking.png CGAGsneakpeak1.png Jeff slapping Breehn.png Breehn and Jeff.png My life is over.png Pull yourself together, man!.png Well, Clarence.png Breehn O O.png Breehn glares.png Breehn and Clarence.png Breehn with his gameplayer.png|Breen with his gameplayer Breehn looking.png Breehn happy.png Family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breehn.png|Breen's family picture Oh, my god! my house!.png Kids helping Chad.png Breehn Gameplayer.png You're in for it now 1.png You're in for it now 2.png Breehn.png Did you hear that.png Breehn2.png Kids falling.png Let's fun, Breen.png Be a great host.png Breen scared.png Really you guys.png Or a dead body!.png Breen so bored.png Breen working.png IT WAS THE HORN.png Poor, poor Breen.png Nathan hitting Breen.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png BREEN, THAT WAS A PEANUT BUTTER.png It wasn't worth it....png All most there....png That a funny one.png Breehn Funny.png I'm right here, Belson.png tumblr_inline_n8skwimv4u1r1p4dw.png tumblr_n73av1upTR1s1q7hho1_400.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Clarence-Episode-9-Honk.jpg What's he doing now.png Hand them over, now.png IT WAS THE HORN!! THE HORN!!!.png That's really good, man!.png Here you go, sumo.png THERE YOU ARE, YOU JERK!!!.png L.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png GASP.png Chelsea and Breen.png Average Jeff 10.png 20140729 164148.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.png HONK HONK.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png Thank you, Jeff.png So, like, my mom is a total....png Say ah.png Heeeeyyyy, Jeeeffffffff.png Where should we go next.png We can anywhere you want, but not the attic.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png Breen in The Fun Dungeon.png Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo1 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo2 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo3 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo4 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo5 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo6 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo7 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo8 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo9 250.jpg Trivia *He has 9 buddy stars in Clarence's Millions. *Breen is the only child in his family. *Dinner Party is the first episode that Breen is a main character. *The concept art and credits for Breen has an H in it but in Clarence's Millions it was shown as Breen possibly showing that it was a last second change. *The name Breen is actually a surname. *As shown in Zoo, he is allergic to peanuts and peanut butter. *He is one of the only characters to appear in the pilot to not change in appearance at all in the show. *He is the only character that is both a minor and supporting character. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Allergic Characters Category:Supporting Characters